Shuffle Challenge: Naruto Ficlets
by Noeyyy
Summary: A collection of little short Naruto ficlets inspired by my songs on shuffle. For my Shuffle Challenge Collection. For the ninja in us all. First Naruto fic.


**Alright, so this particular author's note is in probably a couple of my fics by now. You see, over the weekend I was on a writing retreat sort of thing with this school creative writing club and I didn't have my laptop (under maintenance, annoyingly enough) but I had my phone. With the readily available stock of music, ya know, I just thought that I'd give that exercise a go.**

**The aim was to put your iPod on shuffle and you must write a little ficlet inspired by that song within the running time of the song. Me being a cheater and mildly uninspired, I gave myself a range of fandoms to pick from which were (by the way, I don't own them or these ficlets wouldn't be so amateurish):**

**Naruto, Bleach, Maid-Sama, Gakuen Alice, Fullmetal Alchemist, Bakuman and Special A. **

**I decided to go with simply doing a separate fic for each of them and add to them later if I decide to do the exercise again (which I did a lot throughout that retreat between sessions). Forgive me if some or really out of context or character. Time pressure! Anyway, they're numbered in the order I wrote them. They probably suck but I'm putting them out there. I edited the grammar and quickly finished unfinished ones by the way.**

**There are individual authors notes in them anyway...**

* * *

><p>~*NARUTO*~<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bennie &amp; The Jets – Originally by Elton John, cover by Haley Reinhart<strong>  
><strong>He had his headband on in an instant. In a tick he was out the door of his solitary apartment and speeding across rooves to the fifth's office. Heads would whip to see a mere yellow flash brush past. It took mere minutes to arrive at Lady Tsunade's office.

As he arrived, he found a pink haired girl adjusting her gloves, sparing a green eyed glance at him and a brief smirk. "Welcome Team 7."

#1. Author's Note: Yeah, I wrote this one first and after reading this again I realised a few things. One was that I'd never written a Naruto fic before despite how much I love it. Never read on either, too overwhelmed. Yet here I am posting this in that category... Ah well. Second is how unbelievably short these are...

.

.

.

**Little Wonders – Rob Thomas**

It was just a walk. Just a little stroll through the twice now rebuilt town of Konoha. It was a suggestion by a friend as they tended to the wounds of another.

He walked slowly, taking everything in. Stopping to close his blue eyes every now and then to take a deep breath and just... Feel. It was over now. All over now.

He'd done it. Saved the day. Would the reward be the safety to wander again? Or was it that black haired companion's safety on the other side of the fence.

After spotting him, he beamed. He sped from a wall to a run to greet him. "Welcome back, Sasuke."

#2. Author's Note: I'm getting a bit optimistic about the manga lately haha. This went a bit off on a tangent. I love this song though, teehee.

.

.

.

**Imagine – John Lennon**  
>"Hatred," a fist clenched at the word. "It's such a horrible thing. Why? Why do we have to hate? If everyone just didn't hold a grudge and didn't judge each other then maybe we'd all have turned out alright."<p>

The audience was hushed at his speech. His blue eyes piercing each and every one of their souls. "Maybe then I wouldn't be a monster. I wouldn't have been sneered at and Sasuke wouldn't have turned evil. Maybe I would've had parents too..."

#10. Author's Note: Well, this was painfully unfinished. I was aiming for the whole inspirational, long speech thing... yeah, didn't quite work out.

.

.

.

**4 Minutes – Madonna ft Justin Timberlake**  
>Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji spied the ronins from a safe distance within the branches. "4 minutes left," Chouji informed his best friend.<p>

"Any ideas, genius?" Ino directed at Shikamaru. "There's five of them but they don't look especially strong; chuunin level at most."

"But we can't take them lightly," he shot back. "See those sheaths, they each have three. They're more skilled than they seem."

His eyes flashed, when he saw something. _That's it_. "Okay, listen..."

#15. Author's Note: Nearly missed this one, didn't realise I wrote this many for Naruto. I'm becoming a bigger fan of InoShikaChou as I keep reading, haha. This was quite random.

.

.

.

**Superman – Five for Fighting**  
>Here he was, sitting out on the water tank easily accessible from his bedroom window again. His eyes looked glassy as they reflected the flickers of light in the sky.<p>

He often sat here and thought... Even cried. Yes, the great Naruto Uzumaki cries. He had every reason in the world too. Why should a scene like that startle anyone? He was only human. One who had suffered so much.

The tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

#16. Author's Note: This song always reminds me of Naruto. Such a pretty song... sad, but. This ended kinda hastily and stuff but it's there.

* * *

><p>~*NARUTO*~<p>

Author's Notes: That was short, but surprisingly, Naruto was the one I wrote most on. I hope you enjoyed that and didn't waste your time much heheh.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, guys, these fics aren't complete, I'll post stuff up here when I feel like it and it falls in this category. That is, if you're reading these randoms anyway. These were written over two days in breaks during a school writing thing so, next sitting, I'll post a few more. It's tons of fun. Try it too!<strong>


End file.
